


Is it too Much To Ask For Something Great?

by fabuloushazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloushazza/pseuds/fabuloushazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always had feelings for Louis. Louis didn't feel the same way - until he did. </p><p> </p><p>(This is part of the Holiday Cheer Fic Challenge! My three elements were comedy, university AU, and family dinner. Thanks to Bri for being my beta-reader. Hope you enjoy this fanfic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it too Much To Ask For Something Great?

December 1st, 2014

Harry marked an 'X' on his calendar. He counted down the days until Christmas since he was little. Until he turned twelve, he would use an advent calendar. Until he started college, he used the calendar app in his phone. When he got to uni, he hung up a calendar on the wall of his dorm.

Harry smiled at the memory but quickly turned around and saw Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis walked in the room.

Niall walked to the refrigerator, Liam walked to the bathroom and Zayn picked up his phone to call Perrie, his fiancé.

Louis stood right by the door and took off his hoodie.

Harry just stared at Louis without saying a word.

Niall first introduced Harry and Louis to each other during Harry's first year of college. Harry had feelings for Louis since the day that the two of them met. However, he didn't think that Louis felt the same. It was a very awkward situation whenever the two of them were in the same room together. Louis would notice that Harry was staring and asked if he was okay. Harry would say yes, even though he was usually lying. 

Zayn eventually hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"I should probably get back to my place. I have to get ready for the party," he said before walking out of Harry's dorm.

"What party?", Harry asked.

"Zayn and Perrie are hosting a party at their flat," Niall explained.

"It's supposed to be the best party of 2014," Liam added.

"Are you going to go?", Niall asked.

"Maybe. I'll think about it," Harry answered.

"Alright. The party starts at nine. Hopefully, we'll see you there," Liam said.

Louis grabbed his jacket, which he purposely left at Harry's dorm, and waved at Harry before heading back to his own flat.

Harry sighed and sat on his bed, scrolling through the messages on his phone.

From: Louis

Hi!

To: Louis

Hey.

From: Louis

Are you going to Zayn's party tonight?

To: Louis

No. Are you?

From: Louis

Most likely. 

To: Louis

Okay. Maybe I'll reconsider my decision.

From: Louis

Great! I'll see you at Zayn's flat at nine ‘o’ clock!

To: Louis

See you later. 

Harry turned his phone off and placed it on the nightstand. He just sat on his bed for hours and thought about what would happen at the party.

≫≫≫≫≫

Perrie was the first one to arrive at Zayn's flat, being there at nine ‘o’ clock sharp. 

Liam, Sophia, Niall and Louis arrived ten minutes later. 

Harry arrived fashionably late a half hour after the party began. Most of the house was already crowded with teenagers who were either kissing their boyfriends or girlfriends, dancing, or drinking.

There were over a hundred people at Zayn's party, but the only person on Harry's mind was Louis.

One hour later, Harry was trying to find a place to sit when a drunk Louis bumped into him.

"Hey," Louis said.

Harry was too busy staring at Louis to even notice what was going on.

Moments later, the two of them were kissing. Harry definitely enjoyed it more than Louis. For Louis, however, it may have been a careless mistake - or so he thought.

≫≫≫≫≫

December 2nd, 2014

Harry woke up back at his own flat and got a text message.

From: Louis

Hey. 

To: Louis

Hi! 

From: Louis

What happened last night?

To: Louis

It was crazy. I think people are still at Zayn's flat. You and I both left at around midnight. The kiss was amazing, by the way.

From: Louis

We kissed?

To: Louis

Yes. Don't you remember?

From: Louis

Did you kiss me, or did I kiss you?

To: Louis

You kissed me, and then I kissed you back.

From: Louis

Why would I even kiss you?

To: Louis

You were drunk.

From: Louis

Well, that explains it. I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise.

To: Louis

Why?

From: Louis

Clearly you have feelings for me. I, on the other hand, like you as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

To: Louis 

Okay. I understand.

Harry didn't understand. He thought that Louis had feelings for him, too. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

≫≫≫≫≫

December 16th, 2014

Harry went two weeks without speaking to Louis. He never thought of Louis as just a friend, he always thought of him as more. When he found out that Louis didn't feel the same, Harry wasn't just upset. It felt like his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces and he couldn't figure out how to put it back together.  
A part of Harry was glad he wasn't speaking to Louis when he didn't like how Harry truly felt. Secretly, not speaking to Louis really hurt Harry. That's what love can do to people sometimes. It can hurt them. 

≫≫≫≫≫

December 24th, 2014

It was Christmas Eve and Louis' twenty-third birthday.

This is the first time in almost a month that Harry decided to speak to Louis.

To: Louis

Happy Birthday, Louis. Hope you have a nice day.

Louis' response wasn't a huge sentence saying how thankful he was to have Harry as a friend. It was just three simple words.

From: Louis

Thank you, Harry.

≫≫≫≫≫

December 27th, 2014

"What's wrong, Harry?", Gemma asked.

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"Liar. Something's wrong; I can tell," she said.

Gemma practically forced Harry to say what happened so she could help him.

Harry told her about everything that happened: the party, the kiss, how Louis felt and the fact that he had ignored him for weeks. 

"Did you at least text him on his birthday?", Gemma asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Did he reply?", Gemma asked.

"Yes. He said thanks," Harry told her.

"Is that all you two said to each other since he told you how he felt?", she asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

After that, Gemma walked out of Harry's old bedroom and gave him his privacy.

≫≫≫≫≫

January 5th, 2015

"You did what?", Liam asked.

"It was not my fault, Liam!", Harry shouted.

"So let me clear this up. You and Louis kissed, he said he only liked you as a friend, and now you're ignoring him!", Liam exclaimed.

"Correct," Harry said.

"Haz, you're going to have to talk to him at some point," Liam told him.

"I did. I texted him on his birthday. He responded and said thanks. We haven't talked since," Harry explained.

"I mean, you're going to have to tell him how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same way now, maybe he'll change his mind later on, Liam said.

"As if he would do that," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

≫≫≫≫≫

Liam was right. It took a very long time, but Louis did change his mind about how it felt.

Two months after the party, Harry had the courage to talk to Louis about the situation, and the two of them made up and decided to remain friends.

Louis, after years of being just friends with Harry, slowly developed feelings for him - he just didn't know when he would admit it.

≫≫≫≫≫

December 1st, 2015

"Harry, can we talk about something?", Louis asked.

"Sure, Louis," Harry answered.

"I-I don't exactly know how to tell you this. Um...", Louis stuttered.

"Come on, Lou. You can tell me anything," Harry said.

"I like you," Louis said quickly.

"As a friend?", Harry asked.

"No, more than that. I'm just worried that you don't feel the same way," Louis explained.

"Louis, relax. There's no need to worry. I like you too," Harry said.

"Really? You mean it?", Louis asked.

"I'd never lie to you about that," Harry answered.

≫≫≫≫≫

December 21st, 2015

"My mum is wondering if you would like to come to Doncaster with me for winter break to celebrate my birthday and Christmas," Louis said.

"I would love to, Lou," Harry replied.

The drive to Doncaster was a few hours long, but it went by quickly since Harry and Louis were right next to each other.

The two of them walked inside Louis' house.

"Louis!"

The screams and squeals of Daisy and Phoebe could be heard all through the house. The two of them ran towards Louis and hugged him tightly.

"Who's this boy?", Lottie asked.

"This is Harry," Louis answered.

"Nice meeting you, Harry," Fizzy said.

"You too," Harry replied.

"Harry, these are my sisters: Daisy, Phoebe, Fizzy, Lottie, and Doris. My mum is sitting on the couch with my baby brother, Ernest," Louis explained.

"I like your family. They're nice," Harry said.

Louis knelt down to see Doris walking toward him, picking her up when she almost bumped into him.

"She's so adorable," Harry said, leaning closer to look at Doris.

"Yeah, but she can be quite fussy at times," Louis replied.

Harry was really excited to be spending the break with Louis and his family.

≫≫≫≫≫

"I still have no idea what I'm doing here," Louis said in frustration.

"Here, let a professional show you how to bake this," Harry told him.

"So you're a professional baker?", Louis asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a professional, but I can just make the turkey for you if you want," Harry answered.

"Alright, Mr. ‘I'm Not A Professional.’ Let's see how well you can bake," Louis said.

An hour later, the turkey was finished and it looked as if a professional chef had made it.

"I told you I could bake," Harry said with a smirk.

"Nicely done, Styles," Louis replied.

≫≫≫≫≫

"Who made this turkey?", Daisy asked.

"It's really good!", Phoebe exclaimed.

"Harry made it," Louis said.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you could cook?", Johannah asked.

"I guess nobody brought up the topic," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Do you have any experience with cooking or did you teach yourself?", Lottie asked.

"I worked in a bakery when I was sixteen," Harry answered.

"So, Harry, what is your major at uni?", Johannah asked.

"Journalism. I like to write," Harry said.

"Do you write songs?", Fizzy asked.

"Actually, yes I do. I don't play any instruments, though," Harry answered.

"Louis plays guitar and piano. Maybe you two could start a band or something!", Lottie exclaimed.

"Maybe," Louis said.

≫≫≫≫≫

"Look!", Phoebe shouted, pointing at the ceiling.

Harry and Louis both looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

Daisy, Phoebe, Ernest, and Doris walked to their rooms, wanting to give Louis and Harry some privacy.

After that, Louis kissed Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Haz," Louis whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Lou," Harry whispered back.


End file.
